


You Were Right

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been easy, should have been quick. Unfortunately, you got cocky, overconfident. Made a mistake… Oneshot in the 2nd person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

You were right

It should have been easy, should have been quick. Unfortunately, you got cocky, overconfident. Made a mistake…

“Hey Dean, I know I’m only 21 and I’ve only been a hunter for a few months but I’d really like to come with you this time.” You said.  
“That’s cool, there’s only two vampires.” Sam butted in. “But it’s your call, Dean.” Sam said when Dean glared at him.  
“No, it’s too -“  
“Don’t say it’s too dangerous! Sam thinks it’s a good idea.” You snap.  
“Sam thinks that a lot of things are good ideas, doesn’t mean they turn out to be!”  
“Well, I want to come. I am going to come!”  
“(Y/n), please. Don’t be stubborn.” Dean pleaded.  
“I’m coming, I’ve made up my mind.”  
“You could get seriously hurt!”  
“So could you!” You grabbed your boyfriend’s arm and pulled up his sleeve. He whimpered as you stroked his bruises. “See.” 

 

You remembered when he got those bruises. It was April and he and Sam were out on a hunt in Kansas. Dean was so excited to be in Kansas because, even though he didn’t have much of a childhood there, he wanted to show you everything. You had gone out to see a movie and he had taken you to a park where you just sat and talked and occasionally kissed. You could tell he loved you and you loved him back, just as much! Sam often complained about your public displays of affection but you knew he was just kidding!

 

Finally, Dean caved in and the three of you grabbed some weapons. Once you got to the abandoned house you realised something was very wrong. There were flowers everywhere. Vampires couldn’t live here. They just couldn’t.  
“Dean, I don’t think the vampires are here! It doesn’t feel right.”  
“I know what you mean. Sammy, are you sure that this is where they are?”  
“Yeah, maybe they don’t want to arouse suspicion.”  
“Maybe.”  
“It’s so beautiful though! Don’t you think? I would love to live here!”

 

It was filled with so many amazing flowers. You hadn’t seen so many in one place since your mum gardened. She used to grow so many plants in special shapes and patterns. She had grown some of your favourite (your favourite flowers) in the shape of a heart, with a bench in the middle. You and Dean went there often, it was really exquisite, and so romantic.

 

You followed the boys inside only to be greeted by an old lady. “Hello dears. What brings you here?” She was taping on the table. S… O… S… Maybe you were just paranoid but there was something fake about her smile.  
“We were on a hike and my friend here” Dean gestured to you. “fell and sprained her ankle. Can we stay for a moment?”  
“Please.” He added.  
“I don’t think that is a very goo-“ Dean cut her off.  
“I’m sorry but it’ll only take a few minutes.”  
“Alright then. Only a few minutes!”

 

Only last week, the three of you were in Chicago. There wasn’t a hunt, you just wanted to be somewhere different for a while. It was pretty cool. Sam stayed in the library for ages whilst you and Dean spent quality time together. You think the both of you appreciated it. You discovered he was extremely ticklish!

 

The boys settled down at the table, deciding what their next move would be. The lady glanced at you and left the room.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” You said to Dean but he was too busy focussing on Sam. You left the room.  
“You shouldn’t have come here! It’s dan-“  
“If one more person says it’s dangerous, I swear to god I’m going to have to kill something! Preferably a vampire!” You realised what you had said and the light in the lady’s eyes visibly brightened. 

 

You still remember when Dean and you first met, he saved you from a few ghouls. They were trying to kill you. Dean had burst in like your knight in shining armour. Not to be cliché or anything, but it was love at first sight.

 

“Are you my saviour?”  
“I think I might be.”  
“Good, they’re downstairs asleep.”  
“How many?”  
“Fifteen.” Her voice cracked.  
“Okay. Let’s get you to safety –“ CLASH!  
“They’re awake. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” She ran away just as Sam and Dean came round the corner.  
“What’s up?”   
“Fifteen vampires slowly waking up. I’d say you were right but, then again –“ CLASH!  
“Sam, load the guns. (Y/n) get the lady outta here!”  
“Okay.” You said as you left to find the lady. She was outside stopping to look at some flowers. “C’mon, we’ve gotta go!”  
“I’m perfectly happy here! Thank you.”

 

It’s funny how when you smile, Dean smiles and when Dean smiles you smile. You’re so good together but recently, you have been afraid you will lose him. You would hate to lose your Dean, it would kill you. 

 

“No, you’re not! You are under some kind of spell or something.”  
“No, my dear. That would be you.” You walked over to her to try to get her to come with you but she just breathed in your face. “You are getting very sleepy, but you must stay awake! There are no vampires, your friends will be out in a minute, more if they’re very thorough. I lured you here, you see, I get lonely. You like it here don’t you?” You nodded. “Would you like to stay here? I’ll look after you!” You nodded again. “That’s good. We’ll have so much fun.”  
You mumbled.   
“No! Don’t fight it!” You grabbed her hand.   
“STOP IT!” You shouted.  
“No, thank you. I’m perfectly happy.”  
“You’re not though. You’re lonely. Just a lonely, old woman. You just want a friend. I get it, I really do. But this has got to stop! Luring people here, putting them under spells! It’s not right!”

 

The only time you and Dean have fought was a few months ago, you wanted him to train you to be a hunter but he didn’t want you to be a hunter because he didn’t want you to get hurt. It was sweet really, but in the end, he caved. He always caves. He’ll do anything for you. He only trained you because he didn’t want you to get hurt…

 

“Well, if that’s the way you feel.” She pulled out a knife and stabbed you. You fell in a pile of (your favourite flowers), your favourite. You were peaceful, numb to the world. The old lady walked away.  
Soon after, Dean came running to you. “(Y/N!!!) (Y/N!!!)” He screamed as he saw you lying on a bed of (the flowers again). He remembered them as your favourites. But these ones looked different, stained. Dean realised it was blood, your blood. A tear fell from his eye. He pulled your head into his lap and started to cry. You told him everything would be okay, that you couldn’t feel a thing. That you had made your peace and to leave you dead because dead things should stay dead.

As you felt the life slip from you, your vision fading away you said one last thing to him. “You were right.” …

**Author's Note:**

> My account on fanfiction.net is Countess Beckie and I basically just post the same works. So you can decide whatever website to use.


End file.
